1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device with a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays consumers want their computers to be highly portable. To meet this requirement, the related industries have developed the tablet computer which is small and highly portable. The tablet computer comprises a touch screen, which allows users to operate by touching it, instead of inputting by mouse or keyboard in the traditional way. Most of the tablet computers allow users to touch, write and zoom in/out on the touch screen via their fingers. However, some users still want to use the traditional keyboard. Therefore, the laptop with the touch screen is launched for theses users. In this kind of laptop, the touch screen can be flipped to be located in certain positions for users to operate.
In today's laptop with the touch screen, when the back side of the screen faces the keyboard as well as leaning on them, the screen cannot fit the keyboard smoothly (or evenly). That is, a large gap is formed between the screen and the keyboard. The users may be confused and want to push the screen to eliminate this gap, which results in damages of the laptop. Hence, it is crucial to solve the problem that the back side of the touch screen cannot fit the keyboard smoothly.